


三思而後行

by CrispY0w0



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispY0w0/pseuds/CrispY0w0
Summary: 做事三思啊！
Relationships: Haksal | Kim Hyo-Jong/Stitch | Lee Chung-Hee
Kudos: 2





	三思而後行

因為有人想看所以廢文重發一次

李忠熙并不是一个非常坚强的男孩子。

他现在脑子一片浆糊，整个人都仿佛被施了石化魔法一样呆滞住了。他的手还维持着一手扶着金孝钟的腰，另一手撑着床的尴尬姿势。整个人同时也还保持在在前倾想向金孝钟讨一个亲吻的模样，他就这么呆滞住了。

似乎第一次射精这种事情对于青春期的男孩子冲击力度都特别大。这其中包含的可能不止对于性方面的快感，并且种种复杂的感情，比如羞耻和好奇以及对产生变革的不安。

而不那么坚强的男孩李忠熙就刚刚完成了这一行为，在他和他男朋友的床上，在他准备真刀实枪地和男朋友干点什么前。

好吧，这的确挺丢脸，因为在严格意义上来说，这属于早泄行为。不过对于李忠熙这个一个对于性爱的概念还模糊不清，第一次和男友上床，第一次射精的男生来说，这样的情况无可厚非，情有可原。

不过他的男友显然不这么想，对于金孝钟来说他们两都是满19岁的成年人了，已经可以离开家庭在大洋彼岸的洛杉矶打职业比赛了，自然对于这种事情应该或多或少都有一点经验了。况且，就算没有真正做过这种事，在各大网路上广泛传播的各种形式的黄片都应该看到过了，夜深人静倍感孤独的时候的自我安慰也应该是必修课。

所以金孝钟做了以后让他后悔万分的决定，对于男朋友兼队友的李忠熙的丢脸行为，他笑了出来。

金孝钟这一笑让本身刚刚从第一次射精的震惊中缓过神来的李忠熙意识到了自己刚刚的举动有多丢脸，他在第一次和男朋友上床的时候提前完事了。且不论金孝钟今后的性福怎样，李忠熙先是感到的是无比的羞耻感。

这种羞耻感是痛苦的。窘迫与不知所措还有委屈一瞬间充盈了他的脑海。让他仿佛回到了曾经黑暗苦涩的学生时代，因为娃娃脸和矮小的身材被同班同学推搡，嘲笑，霸凌的时期。

而李忠熙并不是一个擅长去勇敢反抗霸凌的人。在一瞬间的不知所措后，委屈让他感到难过，非常，非常难过。更何况这嘲笑是来自他全身全意信任的人的，这就使他的难过又翻了十倍。眼前的景物瞬间被泪水模糊，照射入眼睛的光被折射成七彩的样子。他无法自制地小声啜泣起来，双手握紧金孝钟身下的床单。

发觉李忠熙在哭的时候金孝钟觉得大祸临头。他也不是第一次因为自己的言语或者行为闯祸了。金孝钟从来不是那种喜欢照顾他人情绪，为别人着想的人，更多时候他说出口的话或做出的事和他的龙刃一样快。而很多时候这样不经大脑的举动会给他带来成吨的麻烦。

金孝钟坐起来，把他一直维持在一个尴尬姿势的男友扶到床边坐着。虽然自己也是半勃状态，他是他现在显然没时间去顾及这个。他轻轻地拍李忠熙白皙的后背，用相当诚恳的语气道歉“忠熙哥，我……我不是故意的，抱歉啊忠熙哥……”

这时候不知所措的人轮到了金孝钟，他不知道应该如何安慰自己的男朋友，除了不停地道歉以外。而这时候道歉反而显得相当苍白无力。

这时候不知道是从哪看来的奇异深夜树洞，或是感情博主的吐槽投稿让金孝钟得到了某种启示。他开始一边道歉一边轻吻李忠熙从脸颊，到下颚线再回到嘴唇。他一边亲一边用温柔的语调轻声呢喃，与平时聒噪的样子完全不同。

他一手轻抚过李忠熙的脖颈和肩膀，在他的耳后轻啄时不时朝那里轻轻哈出热气。另一手按住对方疲软的性器，技巧性地上下撸动，每一个部位都被金孝钟照顾到。

李忠熙发现自己又硬了，而这一发现反而让他哭得更厉害了。

小自己三岁的男孩在发现这点变化之后显得更加心急了。他跨坐到李忠熙的腿上，张开大腿，用自己的腿根去摩挲那根逐渐挺立起来的东西。“哥不要难过了好不好。”金孝钟的声音因为亲吻而模糊不清，语气粘稠得跟有人在他直播间donate之后亲昵的撒娇如出一辙。

没有人能不对这样的金孝钟动心，李忠熙更不能。

年轻的源氏选手吻去他男友眼角的泪珠，对准对方勃起的性器坐了下去。突然被温暖湿润的甬道包裹的感觉让李忠熙差点又直接交代了，他轻轻喘息起来，浑身上下都在因为这突然的快感发抖。

而金孝钟显然不觉得这好受，尽管后穴有事先的开拓，但是直接进入到最深处的感觉让他又痛又爽。太深了，这样下去我会坏掉的，自己男友硕大的性器毫无章法地顶到了最深处并不是一件让他舒服的事。金孝钟的额头上冒出了细汗，他双手撑着床的边缘，想要把李忠熙的性器拔出来。

而李忠熙这时候扶住了金孝钟的腰，甚至把他往下按了按。

金孝钟发出一声类似于少女的惊呼，全身上下因为这一举动发起抖来。而反观李忠熙，他似乎在金孝钟的举动中找到了一些门道，也有可能是某种本能被激发了出来。李忠熙扶住金孝钟的腰在他身体里操干起来。

这不可以，这太深太过了。金孝钟开始无比后悔自己刚才的举动。这个姿势能让李忠熙进入到他的最深处，而对方每一次的操弄都能碾过金孝钟的敏感点，让他浑身如同过电一般颤抖，原本半勃的性器也挺立起来，从前端可怜兮兮地流出一些清液。

明明自己才是被欺负的那个，可是李忠熙发红的眼眶让他看起来更像一个受害者。金孝钟有些不平，可是他现在没空想这些，一波又一波的快感让金孝钟只感觉自己要被操得坏掉了，自己要被操死在这里了。

李忠熙抽出一只手在金孝钟的性器上抚弄，同时身后的攻势也更加凶猛，带出更加淫靡而且激烈的水声，后穴被操得软肉外翻，水性的润滑剂被动作带成白色的泡沫状从股间滴下。

金孝钟的眼神已经没办法对焦了，他下意识地蹭李忠熙放在自己脸上的手，乖顺地张开嘴将那些手指含进口吮吸，色情地吞吐着那些手指。他无法克制地低声呻吟，偶尔因为顶得太深拔高音调。

他射了两次，一次在李忠熙手里，另一次在完全没有被触碰前端的情况下直接被操射了。在那过后李忠熙才把精液射到了他的穴道里。金孝钟的身体被搞得一塌糊涂，小腹间沾满了润滑剂和精液，像某种色情电影的女主角。

退出来的时候白沫混合着精液聪已经几乎无法合拢的穴口流出，这幅光景配合上金孝钟失焦的眼神和无意识地索吻差点让李忠熙又硬了起来。

金孝钟现在就是后悔，非常后悔。


End file.
